21st Century in Turkelé
The 21st Century has seen some major events happen in Turkelé. Before 2000 the island nation was said to be one of the safest in the world, however some say that could be changing after a massive amount of criminal events in recent years. 2002 * Laura Turner and Jacob Turner are married in Dawes. * Turkelé Tours is founded in Dawes. 2005 * Laura and Jacob give birth to children Jack and Charlotte Turner. 2007 * The Sinking of Duietzland Island takes place, causing a widespread evacuation. * Aaron Turner dies after a vehicle accident in Monarch City. * Jacob Turner becomes President of Turkelé. * Monarch City evacuated after nuclear explosion. 2008 * Dave Houston and Kate Spears give birth to Lizzy Houston. 2009 * Kate Spears divorces with Dave Houston 2010 by Dave Houston.]] * Charles & Megan Jones 'killed' in a hoax car crash in Dawes. * Rioting in Dawes causes major destruction to the city centre. * Hamford becomes the capital of Turkelé. 2011 * Charlie Jones leads the East Vauxhall Shootout of 2011. * Megan Jones case found to be a hoax. * UNSOLVED: Megan Jones is released by Dave Houston. 2012 * Kate Spears is killed by ex husband Dave Houston. * Hotel Explosion 50km from Travis, USA causes the deaths of 5 Turklandic citizens. * Major Storms in Greater Hamford cause flooding in Cropston and Brickton. * Telathes Park opens in Myrtle, South Vauxhall. * Jacob and Laura give birth to 3rd child, Chloe Turner. * Charles Jones murdered by his son, John Jones. * Laura Turner injured in a car accident on the M1 Motorway. 2013 * Dustin Prince elected President of Turkelé. * Turklandic Revolution begins after Dustin is elected, ending on November 20 2013. * Dustin Prince is murdered by former President, Jacob Turner. * Toronto bound flight from Turkelé crashes in Robloxia, killing 70 Turklandic citizens. * Kate Spears sister commits suicide on the roof of Telathes Park. * Explosion in a café in Dawes kills 2 citizens, cause of the explosion is unknown. 2014 * Explosion outside Turner's Pub in Filetown kills 3 members of the Jones Gang. * Dave Houston's daughter and girlfriend's sons are kidnapped. * The Hamhoff Experimental Center in the area around Monarch City is destroyed. * Alex Coulter, leader of Robloxian Board of Secret Services is shot dead on the A31 in Brickton. * Claudia Jones is elected as president of Republic of Turkele. * Laura Turner and children shot dead at home by Samantha Wallace. * Jacob Turner dies of drug overdose and alcohol poisoning due to depression. * Dave Houston flees Turkele to Panau. 2015 * Dave Houston shot dead by police in Brumford. * Megan Jones commits suicide in Vauxhall. * Hijackers hold hostage Turklandic tourists in Greece. * Sebastiano Di Ravello threatens to nuke Vauxhall. * Ravello drops bombs on Blasberg, a village near Vauxhall. * Medician leader Sebastiano Di Ravello killed in Medici. * Hamscoff announced worst town in Turkele. * Lizzy Houston shot dead by David Woods in Cropston. *Claudia Jones leaves the government, causing a major fight. *Joules Krisse re-elected president of Turkele. 2016 * Claudia Jones arrested for dealing and consuming drugs. * Creation of the Coloré Valley borough and transfer of Northborough to Limmerington. Category:Facts